1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for automatically installing an application in different terminals by storing terminal information of a user and allowing the user to install an application when the user installs an application in at least two terminals, and in which an installation process may be automatically conducted.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the performance of terminals has increased and the internet is widely distributed, various applications may be installed and used in a portable terminal. Moreover, a user may increasingly own several terminals such as a smartphone, a MP3 player, a tablet personal computer (PC), television (TV), and the like, and use at least two of the terminals in connection with each other.
In this case, the user installs applications in each terminal, and sometimes a predetermined application may be installed in at least two terminals. Then the user has to select operable applications for each terminal.
In particular, in cases as discussed below, the user has to select operable applications for each terminal for installation:                when use of a single application in different terminals is wanted,        when different applications are to be installed in an environment in which a terminal operates (for example, operating system (OS)),        when there are special applications suitable for the characteristics of a terminal (for example, when there are an application for TV and an application for a mobile terminal, respectively),        when at least two applications are installed in different terminals and operate in connection (for example, when a server application is installed in a TV, and a client application is installed in a mobile phone to provide services),        when the same application (or related applications) installed in at least two terminals is renewed by a newer version of the application, and        when an application is to be installed in a terminal by a friend's recommendation.        
In cases as described above, if the user wants to remove the same application installed in various terminals of the user, the user inconveniently has to remove the application from each of the terminals.